wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Robot
Heavy Robots (German: Schwerer Roboter) are large mechs used by the Nazis in the 1960's to suppressing all uprising attempts after the victory of World War II. Overview 1960 These are heavy class military grade robots, the state-of-the-art in the field of advanced mechanized unit design. These bad boys carry Superlaser cannons and have a protective layer of hard steel. Only two are ever seen in the game. The first one the player actually fights at the end of the mission London Nautica, acting as a boss. The second appears near the end of the Lunar Base, blowing up a part of the tram the player is escaping on thus disabling it, forcing the player to continue on foot. This one cannot be fought. 1961 In 1961, the Heavy Robot is replaced by Zitadelle. Strategy *Throwing a tesla grenade at the Heavy Robot will temporarily stun it, if the player is quick enough they can get behind the robot and shoot it in it's weak spot; the 2 batteries in it's shoulder blades. This technique works on all robots and is a quick and sure-fire technique to beating them easily. *Only one Heavy Robot is fought In the game, acting as boss at the end of the mission London Nautica. It will burst out of the large steel door in the helicopter hangar. The best way to deal with it is to use the LaserKraftWerk or dual-wielded Assault Rifle 1960, and a few Tesla Grenades to stun the machine. During the fight, there are recharge stations on the center platform area in the middle of the helicopter area for the Laserkraftwerk. **As a large and heavily-armored target, it presents a good opportunity to get the Autopanzer perk. *Stay mobile, the Robot will be always trying to approach you, do not let them corner you, or you will be stunned that how quickly they can eliminate you. *Avoid its EMP attack, it does moderate damage to the player and will drain battery for LaserKraftWerk. *The Heavy Robot is vulnerable to attacks against its head and eye area; aim there if you want to inflict any reasonable damage, flanking around it can be a challenge though. *Mounted Machine Guns are a good way to inflict damage to the Heavy Robot; the guns mounted on the helicopters are accessible during the fight for this purpose. However, you'd better get out of there when it throws Tesla attacks at you as these will disable the gun temporarily and deal some damage, leaving you vulnerable. Trivia * If you listen closely to the robot during the fight in the London Nautica, it will emit a distorted electronic sound at certain intervals. Gallery ''The New Order'' 10254028_641938819227848_7142120471019915036_n.jpg|Early concept art 1956690_641938855894511_7834729975422363094_o.jpg|More concept art. Note the curves, in contrast with the more boxy shape seen in the final design. 32232_2_4.jpg|In-game screenshot of BJ battling the heavy robot in the London Nautica. heavy.jpg|In-game screenshot showing the robot's design clearly. heavyrobot2.jpg|3D render by Tor Frick, closely following the in-game design. Category:The New Order enemies Category:Robots Category:The New Order bosses Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Enemies